Extinguished
by sweaterkitty
Summary: Basically, a story about what would have happened if Tigerclaw had succeeded in killing Bluestar, and then Fireheart. How would things in the forest have changed? Would Tigerclaw still invite BloodClan into the forest? Will his ambitions get himself killed? This is my first serious story, so please read & review!
1. Prologue

** E**

_Tigerclaw stared up at Fireheart with an intense hatred in his eyes. _

How _dare_ this kittypet get in his way. He was going to pay - and wish he had never stepped a paw outside of his filthy twoleg nest.

Fireheart had him pinned and bleeding heavily from his wounds, and Tigerclaw thought he caught a smug gleam in the ginger tabby's eyes as he called to Bluestar to help him hold Tigerclaw down. Getting an idea, Tigerclaw continued to struggle, and then went limp in Fireheart's grasp, as if he had given up. As the terrified-looking leader made her way over to the warrior Fireheart made his mistake - he relaxed, only for an instant.

But it was enough for Tigerclaw to throw himself upwards with a sudden surge of strength and fury.

"You've had this coming, kittypet," he snarled harshly as he raked his claws across the front of Fireheart's throat. Already injured, the warrior hardly had the strength to retaliate, and with such a harsh blow Fireheart was carried off his paws.

"Traitor!" Fireheart growled up at him as Tigerclaw sprang onto the flame-colored tom.

"See you in StarClan," he hissed as he tore into his enemy, slashing and pummeling the ginger tabby until he was reduced to a motionless heap of bloodstained orange fur. Breathing heavily, Tigerclaw stared down at the still tom with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Bluestar gasped from behind him, and Tigerclaw turned on her, pouncing.

"T-Tigerclaw! Stop!" Bluestar meowed, her voice hoarse and cracking on each word. Her icey blue eyes were wide with terror and pain as she glanced from Fireheart to him. "Stop!" she meowed, more strongly, but Tigerclaw only smirked at his leader. He lunged forwards and sank his teeth into the blue-gray leader's throat, tearing a chunk out of it and leaving a bloody hole in its place. Bluestar crumpled with a cry of pain. "Tigerclaw... P-please..." she whispered, her eyes already starting to close.

_"Your fire,"_ Tigerclaw snarled, saliva dripping from his fangs, _"has been extinguished!"_ His claws tore through the remaining part of her throat and the sniveling she-cat collapsed again and didn't get up.

_She must have been on her last life,_ he realized with a cold smile. He stared down at the two dead warriors and fled the den, remembering his plan. Tigerclaw burst into the clearing and leapt for the nearest rogue - Brokentail. The dark tabby was clawing at Dustpelt, who feebly tried to fend him off, in his surprise. As Tigerclaw lunged forwards Dustpelt leapt into the fray to find another enemy.

"Get away from my Clanmate!" he roared, and Brokentail let out a snarl of surprise and fury as Tigerclaw shoved him onto the ground.

Blackfoot, one of the rogues, caught Tigerclaw's eye. They both nodded, and the white tom dashed up from behind Brokentail, springing onto his back and wrapping his black paws around the leader's chest. Brokentail howled with anger at the betrayal, but Blackfoot silenced him, raking his claws over his throat with both paws in an "X".

"Enough!" Blackfoot yowled, springing skillfully off of the bleeding cat, who gasped for several moments on the ground and went still. "We have killed Brokenstar!"

All rogues pulled apart from the ThunderClan cats at the news, remembering what they had agreed on - if Tigerclaw had successfully killed Bluestar and made it seem like it had been one of the rogues, he would come out of the den, and Blackfoot would attack Brokentail, killing him. They would both say one of the deceased rogues - the sickly one who had agreed to die for their cause - had been the one to kill Bluestar and Fireheart. Blackfoot would declare that was the only reason the rogues had barged into camp, and Tigerclaw would claim Blackfoot had saved his life and allow the other rogues to stay; with Blackfoot as his deputy.

It all worked so perfectly.

"ThunderClan," Blackfoot meowed loudly, glancing around at the wounded. "We only came here today to kill Brokenstar - he tricked us, lied to us, and ultimately betrayed us for his own pelt. This was what had to be done... and I'm sorry." He bowed his head apologetically.

"This is understandable," Tigerclaw meowed gravely. "But you attacked our warriors, when you only wanted one."

"I know, and I apologize," Blackfoot rasped, his frosty blue eyes gleaming for an instant. "I tried to catch him earlier myself, but he disappeared when we arrived, and I only saw him after you found him with that warrior." He pointed with his muzzle to Dustpelt.

"Bluestar will want to hear this." The deputy responded. He turned away and sauntered into the leader's den, and let out a yowl of mock horror and shock at what he saw, so everyone would gather and wonder what was wrong. "She's dead!" Tigerclaw yowled, stepping back. "Fireheart is, too! Great StarClan!"

"What?" Cloudpaw screeched from the crowd.

"Since when?" Mousefur growled beside him.

"How?" Graystripe meowed with a tremble in his voice.

"Brokenstar must have done it," Blackfoot declared, and Tigerclaw didn't bother hiding his surprise._ What about the sickly tom?_ But instead of arguing Tigerclaw bowed his head.

"Then, you avenged our leader and one of our warriors." Yellowfang meowed in a raspy voice from the crowd of cats, her amber eyes lit with sorrow. Tigerclaw supposed it was for Bluestar and Fireheart, so he said nothing, only nodded.

"Tigerstar, Tigerstar," someone chanted, and Tigerclaw looked with surprise at Bramblekit, who had uttered the words, and a shy and small Tawnykit beside him. Goldenflower sat next to her two kits, her expression unreadable.

Tigerclaw locked eyes with his son, and fought a smile for his Clan's sake.

Now, the_ real_ fun would begin.

**Reviews please? At least one? I don't know if I'm going to continue the story if no one likes it lol. **


	2. Chapter 1

Tigerstar watched his Clan contently seated upon the High Rock, his tail flicking as he gazed down upon them. Ever since he had taken over ThunderClan, things had fallen perfectly into place. First, he had taken ShadowClan with the strike of one paw, the fool Nightstar and his deputy had been weakened by some sickness and he had swooped in with Blackfoot declaring they had brought down Brokenstar and were sent by StarClan to join ShadowClan with ThunderClan.

Next, he had crushed WindClan, killing Tallstar by hitting the tom too hard on the back of his head with one paw after a wildfire on the moors and leaving him in the burnt camp to make it appear as if it were an accident. Deadfoot, the deputy, had disappeared during the fire, and Barkface had been trapped in his den, crippling the Clan greatly and making them the easiest cats to overpower.

And finally, sweetly, he had overpowered RiverClan by meeting with Leopardstar in secret and seducing the golden dappled she-cat for a moon; distracting her and finally convincing her to join TigerClan with a few convincing smiles and a pleading look.

Stonefur, her deputy, and his sister, Mistyfoot, had become rather irksome once all four Clans resided in ThunderClan's camp (which had been expanded to make room) and led several betrayals on TigerClan in the second moon, but the blue-gray siblings had been swiftly dealt with - Blackfoot and Brambleclaw had killed Mistyfoot and her kits in front of Stonefur, who had been dealt a deep clawmark to his throat before he had fled. Others who had followed them had fled the Clan during the night; such as Graystripe, Sandstorm, Tawnycloud, Littlecloud, Brightheart, Yellowfang, Mousefur, Longtail, and Willowpelt - plus their children, who were probably apprentices by now.

They had formed ForestClan, in tribute to the old forest and its ways before Tigerstar had taken over - lead by Stonestar and Graystripe.

The thought of them made his lip curl.

"Tigerstar."

Tigerstar looked down, interrupted from his thoughts and saw Brambleclaw, his only son, his pride, staring up at him.

"Yes, Brambleclaw?" he asked with a glint in his amber eyes.

"ForestClan cats keep attacking our patrols," he meowed. "Tawnycloud is leading them." Brambleclaw's face remained guarded, and Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. The two siblings had been close, before Tawnycloud had confronted them, calling them monsters and scourges before running away with the rest of the traitors.

"So?" Tigerstar sneered. "Next time she is seen on a patrol, let it be known she needs to be killed."

"Yes Tigerstar." Brambleclaw mumbled with his head dipped.

"Tell Blackfoot to lead a patrol to our border with ForestClan immediately." Tigerstar ordered. "Take Darkstripe, Russetfur, yourself, and Ashfoot." Their strongest fighters could take down a ForestClan patrol like mice.

Brambleclaw nodded and padded away, leaving Tigerclaw contentedly staring down at his Clanmates again.

Stormpaw and Featherpaw, Graystripe's brood, were playing with Redkit; Dustpelt's only kit with Ferncloud. The two half-bloods had proved to be useful, but Tigerstar knew because they shared Graystripe's blood that he would have to get rid of them sooner or later. He quickly became lost in thought, planning accidental deaths for them. His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet growl from Brambleclaw, who was entering camp with blood on his paws.

"Brambleclaw; I assume Tawnycloud's murder went well?" Tigerstar asked icily as his son approached the GreatRock.

"No, father," he meowed, shaking his head. "She wasn't on the patrol - but Runningwind, Willowpelt and her apprentice - Sorrelpaw, was it? - died quickly." Brambleclaw reported.

"Good." Tigerstar nodded. "But not good enough. I want-"

"I wasn't finished." Brambleclaw interrupted flatly. Tigerstar's eyes flashed in a warning, but he waved his tail for his son to continue.

"I believe that we have a traitor amongst our ranks," the warrior growled, turning and nodding to Darkstripe and Dustpelt, who dragged forwards a bleeding Cinderpelt. The blue-gray she-cat's eyes were dull.

"Cinderpelt," he snarled. "Explain yourself."

"It is not StarClan's will for us to follow you!" The gray she-cat hissed defiantly up at Tigerstar, her dark blue eyes narrowed with hatred. "They have shown me your true ways, and I will not submit!"

Darkstripe sneered quietly and raised a paw to strike the she-cat, who was already bleeding from an earlier swat to her lame leg, but Tigerstar gave him a sharp glare and his friend brought his paw down.

"You're a traitor and a liar!" Cinderpelt growled up at him. "You killed Bluestar and Fireheart, and I know it! You don't care about your cats, not even Brambleclaw or Goldenflower or Tawnycloud!"

The gathered cats uncomfortably shifted their paws.

"Ironic," Tigerstar snarled, leaping down from the HighRock, and beginning to circle the medicine cat, "you are merely StarClan's plaything, Cinderpelt," He laughed bitterly. "They fill your head with lies... TigerClan was made so that we can all live peacefully - no more bloodshed, no silly disputes over borders..."

"That's fox dung!" She spat.

"...but it seems, we will only be at peace without your voice." Tigerstar snapped his jaws shut loudly in front of the lame medicine cat's ear.

"What do you-" Her snarl was cut short as Tigerstar flicked his tail, and Darkstripe flexed his claws, running forwards and raking them down the length of Cinderpelt's face. Tigerstar backed up and watched, his eyes narrow.

Cinderpelt retaliated with a fierce caterwaul and sank her teeth into Darkstripe's shoulder, earning a growl from him.

But he wasn't going to give her the satisfactory of scarring him; especially in front of Tigerstar. With a furious howl Darkstripe prepared to lunge forward, but surprisingly fast for a lame-legged she-cat Cinderpelt struck first, clawing one of Darkstripe's eyes with surprising anger. The silver tabby howled again, stumbling backwards with a bleeding eye.

"Enough!" Tigerstar snarled, springing onto Cinderpelt. She landed hollowly on her back and he bared his teeth, taking one massive paw and raking his claws horizontally through her eyes. She cried out and blindly lashed up at him, but he leaned his head back and out of her flailing paws. "You should have kept quiet." he hissed into her ear, twisting his head and sinking his fangs into the side of her neck. Her struggles stopped quickly.

"She's dead," Brambleclaw growled quietly, his voice strangely devoid of any emotion. He sprang off of the dead medicine cat, giving Darkstripe an icy look.

"Go see Mudfur. Now. And then you can guard camp tonight." Tigerstar hissed at his friend, turning away. The eyes of every cat were on him, victorious and bloodstained, but unharmed.

"You all are dismissed." Tigerstar announced in a low growl.

**Some of the cats will have the same names, some won't - Tigerstar wouldn't name every cat what Firestar or Bluestar would. Sorry I had to kill off Cinderpelt, the only other Medicine Cat was Mudfur, and Cinderpelt would have refused to treat him anyways and gotten herself killed too, probably. Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**How many POVs do you guys think I should have? Definitely one in ForestClan, definitely one more here... So, four? Five? Ten? Idk.  
Please let me know as you review!**

He watched Cinderpelt's death in horror, cursing the medicine cat and StarClan and Tigerstar under his breath. _You idiot! You were supposed to wait! What were you thinking?! _

"You all are dismissed."

Tigerstar's words made him angry. Not silly angry, but seriously furious, he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground, wishing desperately it were Tigerstar's face, so he could blind him as he did Cinderpelt, and end him, nine times over. He would hunt him down in the Dark Forest and kill him again if he got the chance.

He looked down at his sister's limp, bloodstained gray fur and his heart tore in two. She didn't deserve such a cruel death, especially when she had been trying to do something right. He was lost without her, she was his best friend, his other half... Did StarClan even _care?_

"No!" He yowled without thinking, his amber eyes blazing. Tigerstar whirled around, surprised and enraged.

"Brackenfur!" He snarled. "It is not your place to speak here."

"I don't care! You murdered my sister for doing the right thing! I'm not going to stand by any longer - I thought there was hope for you, for the Tigerclaw I knew, but I guess not!" Brackenfur yowled in response. Whitestorm rose to his paws beside him, but did not tell him to stop.

Tigerstar glared at the two of them.

"Blackfoot," he growled. "Finish this traitor."

The big white brute rose to his paws, but with a fierce snarl a white streak slammed into Blackfoot's side, tearing into the deputy's neck without hesitation.

"Cloudtail!" Brindleface, the warrior's foster mother, whimpered his name.

Brackenfur tensed, and watched as Blackfoot scored his claws down Cloudtail's flank, and the white tom bared his teeth and leaped back and away from Blackfoot.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my friends!" Cloudtail spat.

"Blackfoot!" Tigerstar bellowed, and Brackenfur seized the opportunity to charge forwards, leaping onto the massive tabby and biting his ear. "Get the she-cat!" Tigerstar hissed at his deputy from below him, who rushed to Brindleface, bowling her over and sinking his claws into the brown tabby's neck.

Brackenfur raked his claws across Tigerstar's forehead with an angry yowl. Blood dripped into the tabby's eyes, but instead of giving up he whirled to face Brackenfur and sliced open his nose with the swipe of a paw, then raked his claws across his cheek with the other.

Chaos broke out around them as Brackenfur and Whitestorm's followers attacked the TigerClan cats.

Whitestorm dove for Blackfoot with a growl, Swiftstorm became locked in combat with Brambleclaw, Thornclaw and Cloudtail rushed Jaggedtooth, and Stormpaw and Featherpaw both began to attack Boulder, yowling for Cinderpelt. Any other cat who had chosen to be on their side turned on the TigerClan warriors with caterwauls.

Brackenfur dodged - but only barely - as Tigerstar blindly lashed out at him, shaking the blood from his face and narrowing his eyes at the golden brown tom. Brackenfur ducked as he swiped at his head, sinking his teeth into Tigerstar's other leg. With a growl, Tigerstar kicked him away, and Brackenfur lay breathless on the ground, panting heavily.

"You stupid crowfood," Tigerstar snarled down at him. "Now you'll only die with Cinderpelt, and get all of your friends killed with you." His leader paused. "Unless, you call this ridiculous fight off."

"I'll never submit to you," Brackenfur hissed, his heart wrenching as he remembered Cinderpelt's voice. He swore he could feel his sister crouched beside him, whispering into his ear, and he figured he must be close to death. Tigerstar wasn't known to let anyone go alive.

"So be it." Tigerstar laughed flatly, raising one paw to strike him.

_Cinderpelt,_ he heaved quietly, _I'm sorry, Cinderpelt, I've failed you..._

_It is not your time,_ the gray she-cat whispered, _not yet._

Amazingly, horrifyingly and incredibly, as Tigerstar brought his paw down a tortoiseshell she-cat lunged between them, taking the blow to her neck and collapsing between them. Instinctively Tigerstar reared back, hissing and spitting curses at the dead she-cat.

Brackenfur took the opportunity to roll and spring up onto his paws, looking down at his savior - Morningcloud, a she-cat he remembered who had lost her only kit to the wildfire.

"Thank... you.." he whispered, and her gaze locked with his momentarily, before it became glazed over.

Tigerstar stared down at the she-cat with disgust.

"Tigerstar!" Someone spat, and both heads turned to see Goldenflower, bleeding from a scratch on her muzzle but otherwise okay. "Enough! If we continue to fight, both sides will lose!" The golden tabby growled roughly. "Let them go!"

"No," Tigerstar shook his head, growling, "we can't! They betrayed us!"

"Let them go." Goldenflower murmured, and the two's eyes met.

Brackenfur looked around, and noticed she was right - Boulder lay bleeding where the two apprentices had left him to die, and Leopardstar was losing to Featherpaw and Stormpaw, her stomach weighing her down.

"TigerClan!" Tigerstar finally yowled. "Let them go! We will slaughter them all another day!" He snarled.

All fighting cats broke apart, and reluctantly, Tigerstar let them all go, much to every cat's surprise. Brackenfur lead them through the forest with his head down, feeling exhausted, angry and confused. The only up side to this was he would get to see his old mentor again.

**Sorry, I didn't really know what to do with the ending and the idea of killing a bunch of characters every chapter isn't a good one. And can anyone guess who's kits Leopardstar is having? Hehe. **


	4. Allegiances

**Hey! I forgot about allegiances, because some things may get confusing. Sorry about this! I'll post them here and write the next chapter after I'm done. **

**TIGERCLAN**

**LEADER**: Tigerstar - massive brown tabby with long front claws and amber eyes

**DEPUTY:** Blackfoot - white tom with jet-black paws  
apprentice, Rainpaw

**MEDICINE CAT**: Mudfur - elderly dark brown tom

**WARRIORS**:

Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby with amber eyes  
apprentice, Crowpaw

Mudclaw - mottled brown tom  
apprentice, Owlpaw

Jaggedtooth - large tabby tom

Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Darkstripe - dark tabby with amber eyes

Dustpelt - brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Sootpaw

Ashfur - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Wetfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Oakfur - small brown tom

Dawncloud - gentle brown tabby with blue eyes

Whiteflower - small white she-cat

Rowanclaw - dark ginger tom  
apprentice, Spiderpaw

**APPRENTICES**:

Rainpaw - light gray tom with light blue eyes

Crowpaw - smoky black tom

Owlpaw - light brown tabby with white paws

Sootpaw - dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Spiderpaw - black tom with brown underbelly

**QUEENS: **

Leopardstar - beautiful dappled golden she-cat (expecting Tigerstar's kits)

Goldenflower - golden tabby with amber eyes (expecting Tigerstar's kits)

Ferncloud - flecked gray she-cat with green eyes (nursing Onekit)

**FORESTCLAN**

**LEADER**: Stonestar - scarred dark blue-gray tom  
apprentice, Featherpaw

**DEPUTY**: Graystripe - longhaired dark gray tom with amber eyes  
apprentice, Stormpaw

**MEDICINE CAT(S)**: Yellowfang - scarred smokey black she-cat

Littlecloud - small brown tabby tom

**WARRIORS**:

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Mousefur - dusky brown she-cat  
apprentice, Silverpaw

Whitestorm - large white tom, amber eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown tom

Cloudtail - longhaired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Tawnycloud - tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
apprentice, Sparkpaw

Longtail - pale tabby tom

Firebird - flame-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Redmist - dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**:

Featherpaw - pretty light silver tabby she-cat

Stormpaw - dark gray tom, amber eyes

Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sparkpaw - bright ginger she-cat

**QUEENS**:

Frostfur - white she-cat (nursing Smokekit and Petalkit)

Brindleface - light brown tabby (expecting Darkstripe's kits)


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, next chapter, yay. I've decide on 8-10 point of views... thanks for the help.. I like seeing how many views I get but I need REVIEWS, you know? I want feedback, I want to know what I need to work on, what you all enjoy about this story, and what you don't. **

Redmist fidgeted impatiently besides the fresh-kill pile, her red-brown pelt ruffled. The sunhigh patrol hadn't returned, and it had been _hours_ since she had watched Runningwind and Willowpelt leave with Sorrelpaw at their heels.

"Something wrong?" Her sister, Firebird asked boredly, plopping down beside her with a squirrel.

"Yeah, the patrol hasn't come back," Redmist muttered, "haven't you noticed?"

"Maybe they stopped to nap," Firebird suggested with a shrug. "All your fur is going to fall out if you keep worrying over everything."

"Warriors don't _nap!"_ Redmist growled. Firebird rolled her eyes and began to wolf down the squirrel. Redmist glared at her sister, and then looked away to see how many other cats were in camp. ForestClan had taken refuge in a forest just beyond RiverClan territory, far enough from TigerClan that their camp didn't get raided, but not far enough to where their patrols didn't meet.

Their mother, Sandstorm, was laying down next to Stonestar, grooming the blue-gray tom's shoulder fur. Redmist's fur bristled at the sight. She couldn't get over how her mother had accepted Stonestar as her mate, (and given birth to his kits) knowing the dangers of bringing another litter into the world, and that she already had children with Fireheart.

Redmist shivered at the thought of having kits. She couldn't risk having one of her offspring killed or harmed in any way.

"Oh, leave them be," Firebird laughed from beside her, licking her muzzle. "Soon you'll be padding after a tom."

"Uh huh," Redmist snorted, "you and Runningwind are a great example."

"Hey!" Firebird growled. "At least some toms like me. You're so tight, you push everyone away. We're only friends because we're sisters."

"Yeah, right," Redmist snapped, rising to her paws. "I'll leave you to moon over every tom that walks in." Angry, she padded away from her sister, sitting on the opposite side of camp in a shaded corner. From there, she pointedly ignored her sister and looked again at who was in the clearing.

There was Frostfur and Longtail, sitting next to each other with their two kits running around at their paws, probably playing tag. Then there was Graystripe, the deputy, watching as Sparkpaw and Silverpaw tussled on the ground, calling out encouragement to the smaller of the two siblings, Silverpaw.

"Stonestar!" Someone yowled suddenly, and Redmist jumped to her paws, surprised. Littlecloud was hurrying into camp with a mouthful of marigold in his jaws, several wounded TigerClan cats behind him. In the lead were Brackenfur and Whitestorm, and just behind them were Brindleface, Cloudtail, Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and finally Ashfoot and Cedarheart, who carried a heavily bleeding Whitethroat between them.

"Cloudtail!" Brightheart, Redmist's former mentor, let loose a cry as she spotted the bleeding white tom, rushing up to him and licking the wounds on his face. "Oh, you're all okay!"

"Stonestar," Brackenfur mewed respectfully, and the blue-gray leader rose to his paws, Sandstorm trailing after him as he approached the TigerClan cats.

"Brackenfur - what happened?" Stonestar asked warily. The golden brown tom poured out the entire story - Cinderpelt's death, the fight, Tigerstar's threat, Brindleface, Morningcloud's sacrifice... Redmist's eyes closed briefly in grief for the losses.

"And he said something about a patrol being killed," Brackenfur mewed, "Ashfoot says she was on the patrol who attacked... three of your cats died, but Ashfoot didn't participate in the killing." The pale gray she-cat nodded weakly, bleeding heavily from a wound that went from her chest to her belly. Littlecloud had already patched it up, but it had reopened on the way home.

"Whitethroat and Ashfoot into my den first," Littlecloud mewed as he hurried past everyone and into the den he and Yellowfang shared. Cedarheart and Ashfoot hurried after them, and then everyone stared at Stonestar, waiting to see what he would do.

"We killed several warriors," Cloudtail chimed in solemnly. "Only the ones who aimed to do it themselves, though. Very few TigerClan cats still have honor."

Stonestar nodded. "You all are welcome in ForestClan. There's not much I have to say or do about this... but thank you, for taking a stand. In time, ForestClan plans to attack and get rid of Tigerstar once and for all."

The warriors nodded and dispersed, talking and greeting the ForestClan cats. Much to Redmist's surprise, Brackenfur approached her.

"You're Fireheart's daughter, right?" the golden brown tom mewed.

"Yes," she answered warily. "So is Firebird - she's over there, and - oh! Runningwind!" Redmist jumped to her paws, apologizing to Brackenfur and rushing to Firebird's side. The ginger she-cat turned around, a look of terror in her amber eyes.

"He's dead, Redmist..." Firebird whispered. "We talked just this morning about one day starting family.. but now he's dead, oh..."

"Shh, it's okay," Redmist murmured. "I'm sorry about those things I said.. I am, Firebird..."

"He's in StarClan for sure," Firebird mewed softly. "I... I'm going to walk." Redmist started to follow, but there was a hint of a growl in her sister's voice as she noticed. "Alone." Redmist nodded and watched as Firebird padded sulkily into the forest.

"Is she okay?" Sandstorm asked, padding up to Redmist's flank. Without thinking, Redmist turned on her.

"No! Of course she's not okay!" she hissed. "Runningwind is dead! Don't act like you care! All you do is talk to Stonestar! You don't love us!"

Sandstorm flinched, stepping back in surprise.

"I do care," the ginger she-cat mewed weakly. "I love both of you... but you don't know how hard it is to deal with Firehe-"

"Firebird does!" Redmist roared.

Sandstorm said nothing else, just looked down at her paws. It was only then that Redmist noticed how thin and frail her mother looked, but she didn't care. She could join TigerClan for all she cared. Redmist stormed off into the forest, hearing Stonestar calling her name angrily - he must have seen Sandstorm.

_He doesn't give a mousedung about me either! They both can go to the Dark Forest!_

**Poor Firebird, poor Redmist, poor Sandstorm. They're a broken family, really. And I noticed in the books Stonestar wasn't too much of a character (except for dying for Stormpaw and Featherpaw) So I made him similar to Fireheart. He was grieving for his mother and for Mistyfoot, and Sandstorm at the time was grieving for Fireheart, and had just found out she was expecting his kits. They make each other whole. (Hopefully no one hates the pairing. xD) P.S. Silverpaw and Sparkpaw are their kits. **


	6. Chapter 5

Brambleclaw stared helplessly after his old Clanmates as they limped out of the TigerClan camp, several of them hissing the word traitor in his direction. He flattened his ears as Cloudtail growled the word under his breath when he passed.

_Nothing's stopping you,_ a small voice mewed in the back of his head. _You can leave with them and never look back._

_No,_ he snarled inwardly, shaking his head, _my place is here._

_Suit yourself_, the voice snickered, then went quiet.

"Brambleclaw," his father's voice sounded in his ears as Tigerstar lumbered in his direction. "Follow them." Brambleclaw dipped his head and his father walked off, feeling anger crackling under his pelt like lightning. He let his father badger him into doing his dirty work, and in return Tigerstar groomed him into being his successor. But killing and attacking his old friends was nearly too much. Nearly.

Brambleclaw slunk out of camp after his old friends, following silently until they reached the border with RiverClan. There, they all paused, and being lost in thought, Brambleclaw stumbled out into the open after them.

"Brambleclaw!" Cloudtail snarled, curling his lips.

"You're coming with us?" Featherpaw mewed hopefully, but Stormpaw glared at his sister and she went silent.

"No," Brambleclaw growled, forcing his voice to be rough. "Tigerstar told me to make sure you all leave the territory."

"You don't have to worry about that, fox dung!" Cloudtail growled. "We're never going back there. If you were wise, you would join us."

"He values his own pelt more than his Clanmates'," someone sneered from the back of the crowd, and Brambleclaw realized it was Cedarheart.

"Say that to my face, coward," Brambleclaw spat. Cedarheart stepped forward until he was a tail-length from Brambleclaw, but Cloudtail let out a low hiss.

"Chase him off." The white tom growled, and much to Brambleclaw's surprise neither Brackenfur nor Whitestorm objected, although they shared a glance.

Cedarheart flexed his claws and leaped for Brambleclaw, but he nimbly dodged and raked his claws down the tom's side as he passed. Cedarheart hissed and turned on him again, and Brambleclaw raked his claws down Cedarheart's muzzle with a bored expression. _This is too easy._ Cursing, the TigerClan tom tried to spring onto Brambleclaw, but the brown tabby reared onto his hind paws, wrapping them around his throat in a bearhug with claws unsheathed, bringing him down harder to the ground than he intended to. Ashfoot tried to pin Brambleclaw as Cedarheart attempted to catch his breath, but Brambleclaw whirled around and scored his claws down the length of her belly. The gray she-cat collapsed in a heap.

"Enough," Whitestorm meowed. "Both of you, that was mousebrained. I expected you to come to your senses." The white tom scolded.

A black and white tom gasped from behind them and collapsed. Brambleclaw pricked his ears, but Cloudtail moved to the front of the group with a hiss.

"Get away from us, you and your father have done enough damage!"

Brambleclaw flinched and backed into the undergrowth until he was certain they couldn't see him. When he heard their pawsteps continue he crawled closer so that he could see them, and noticed the black and white tom who gasped had hit his head on the first stepping stone. He had several deep clawmarks on his flanks and chest, but the warriors simply carried him across. Brambleclaw backed up and turned, blundering through the forest until he reached camp.

Much to his shock, most cats were crowded around the nursery.

"What's going on?" He demanded, pushing through the cats. Jaggedtooth, a big brute of a warrior, growled at him but answered.

"Leopardstar's giving birth. Tigerstar and Mudfur are with her." Confused, Brambleclaw stared at the nursery, surprised Tigerstar cared about his offspring with Leopardstar. He felt horrible for his mother, but she was no where in sight. After what felt like hours, Mudfur exited the den with a raspy cough.

"She has four kits, three she-kits and one tom, Mistkit, Dewkit, Shimmerkit, and Bark-kit." The Clan murmured amongst themselves and dispersed. Brambleclaw, deciding his report could wait, padded to the fresh-kill pile, but his father's voice reached his ears in an instant.

"Well, did they leave?"

"Yes, I followed them to the river and they tried attacking me," Brambleclaw explained boredly.

"What?!" Tigerstar hissed. "How dare they! Check the river again! ForestClan can't take them in."

"What? Why?" Brambleclaw frowned.

"Because I said so!" His father snarled, striking his cheek with one paw. "Don't question me!"

"Yes, father," he sighed quietly, bowing his head until Tigerstar growled and walked off. Brambleclaw rose to his paws and retraced his steps to the river, sitting down at the water's edge. He stared down at his reflection, but instead of seeing himself he saw Tigerstar's hideous, scarred image. Brambleclaw felt a pulse of anger and struck the water with one paw.

The sound of a pebble skittering down into the water on his left startled him, and he looked up. Fox-lengths away was a pretty dark red she-cat, obviously from ForestClan, wading onto the shore and shaking out her fur.

_What's she up to?_ He thought, rising to his paws and slowly following her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place why. The she-cat was hissing under her breath, and he realized she was obviously furious and sorrowful at the time - probably one of the friends of the cats his patrol had killed earlier.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low, smooth voice - mostly to disguise himself. ForestClan hated him enough for being himself, it was better this she-cat thought he was just a warrior. _Fireheart's daughter... Redwind, was it? _

The red she-cat whirled around in surprise, but at his scent she narrowed her eyes - which were a light blazing blue. "What do you want?" she hissed, staring at him hard.

"To know what you're doing," he mewed matter-of-factly. "TigerClan would shred you, you know."

"I'm tougher than I look." The she-cat snarled through gritted teeth. "What's it to you?"

"We've had enough fighting today." Brambleclaw replied. "Go back to ForestClan. Your Clan probably needs you more than StarClan does."

The she-cat glared at him but finally turned and crossed the river, turning around once she was back on ForestClan's side.

"What's your name?" She called.

"Brambleclaw," he answered hesitantly, "Yours?"

"Redmist."

**Welp. Here you go. This explains Cedar, White, and Ash's injuries, and where Redmist ran off to.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the hiatus. I was in a hotel. x3**

Firebird watched through narrowed amber eyes as Redmist crossed back onto ForestClan's side of the river.

_What was she doing, talking with a TigerClan cat?_ She hissed silently, watching as the dark brown tabby returned to his camp.

Firebird herself had originally come out to bury Runningwind's body and then seek revenge, but she decided to sit vigil for her former mate to-be and then bury him beside the river. She had then sat in the shadows, watching the fish to clear her head before she went home, but Redmist had crossed the border and collided with Brambleclaw.

If she were her sister, she would have clawed the little crowfoot-eater's muzzle off. But, she'd keep quiet for now. Firebird rose to her paws and thoughtfully returned to camp, noticing Redmist was talking to Sandstorm and Stonestar, but ignoring them. She was tired. So, she slunk into the Warriors' den and curled up into a tight ball, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Intruders! Tigerstar!" Someone yowled, and Firebird's head shot up. Immediately she sprang out of her nest and into the clearing, just in time to see Silverpaw and Graystripe running at full speed into camp. "Tigerstar's coming!" Silverpaw yowled again, her usually velvety voice unusually rough.

"Shut it, you'll alert the whole forest for StarClan's sake." Cloudtail growled as he exited the den. Graystripe glared at the young white furred tom but said nothing as Stonestar and Sandstorm approached. Firebird hurried to her mother's side.

"ForestClan," a deep, rough voice laughed from the shadow of the entrance tunnel. Tigerstar stepped into the open, flanked by Darkstripe, Brambleclaw, Jaggedtooth, and Mudclaw. Firebird was surprised he only brought four cats with him, and bristled.

"The nerve of that mange-face," she snarled quietly, but Tigerstar didn't hear.

"I come with a proposition." Tigerstar announced, lashing his tail once, and his four accompanists spread out around him, watching Stonestar. "TigerClan will live in peace with ForestClan - but on my terms. We won't raid your camp, but we can't promise the safety of your patrols if they provoke a fight. We want to meet once a moon for Gatherings." Stonestar stiffened.

"You wish to recreate the very customs you destroyed?" The blue-gray tom's eyes blazed. "What, is TigerClan too weak now that some of your warriors joined ForestClan?" As he said this, Tigerstar shot an outraged glance at Brambleclaw, who pointedly looked away - right at Redmist! Firebird snarled in the tabby's direction, and he looked at her briefly.

"Just for now. LeafBare will be upon us within a half moon." The leader mewed smoothly. "I don't want to risk my Clan for yours during the cold season. We may resume our, ah,_ rivalry_ once it is over."

"Very well," Stonestar meowed finally, dipping his head. "But get out of my camp. ForestClan will meet you tomorrow night at FourTrees."

Tigerstar's gaze sharpened, but he nodded and with a flick of his tail led his warriors out.

"Now what?" Silverpaw mewed from beside Graystripe, who looked to Stonestar. The blue-gray tom replied with a grim look.

"Now, we do nothing. Tigerstar may or may not hold to his promise, he seemed sincere, but then again he did when he said he cared for the Clans' wellbeing." Stonestar responded quietly. "Everyone, return to what you were doing - Graystripe, organize some patrols." The deputy nodded and yowled for Redmist, Longtail, and Stormpaw and led the patrol out of camp.

Firebird stared at Redmist, feeling anger pulse through her as she caught her sister's longing gaze at the entrance.

* * *

"Let the Gathering begin!"

Tigerstar's yowl pierced Firebird's ears, but she only flattened them, sitting down beside Redmist, who kept glancing around. Oh her other side was Sparkpaw, and just beyond her, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Silverpaw, chattering away with some of the TigerClan apprentices. Few of the warriors interacted at all.

_How can they stand them?_ Firebird thought angrily. _They killed Runningwind!_

"This moon, we let a rogue join our ranks - Boulder. He is not with us tonight, he is recovering, after your warriors left him to rot," Tigerstar growled towards the end of his announcement, glaring downwards, but cleared his throat and went on. "Crowpaw became an apprentice, and Leopardstar gave birth to a healthy litter of four."

Stonestar ignored Tigerstar's smirk as he rose to his paws and moved to the front of the rock.

"Many of TigerClan's warriors have joined ForestClan, and we grow stronger each day," he announced roughly with a glance at Tigerstar, who scowled. "Brindleface is expecting kits, we have discovered, and Frostfur's litter will soon be ready to join our apprentices in their den."

There was a brief murmur from the ForestClan cats, but Tigerstar's warriors remained silent.

"Is that all?" Stonestar snapped as Tigerstar flexed his claws.

"No." The tabby replied in a steely voice. "Now they share tongues."

ForestClan stared up at them with disbelief, but Stonestar nodded and jumped down from the rock, approaching the apprentices.

Redmist immediately rose to her paws and padded off, and Firebird started to follow, but was cut off by Ashfur, a speckled gray tom with dark blue eyes.

"Hello, sweetums," he purred roughly. "You're Firebird, right? My name's Ashfur."

"Right," Firebird hissed, "nice to meet you." she added sarcastically, looking over his head. Redmist had disappeared into the crowd of cats. _Great._ "What do you want?"

"Didn't I make it obvious?" Ashfur asked in another purr, but this one was smoother and warmer - like honey. "It's the Gathering, lighten up. I'm not going to eat you." He mewed with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Firebird retorted icily. "Get out of the way!" She charged past him, hearing him sigh wistfully as she shoved him out of the way.

_Where had Redmist gone?_ she wondered, then spotted the red-brown she-cat laughing as she talked with Brambleclaw. Firebird bristled. _Traitor!_ She thought furiously. She watched her sister nudge his shoulder and him roll his eyes, meowing something, then as they both chuckled. Her fur felt as if it were on fire and she turned away, coming face to face with Ashfur again, who looked just as surprised as she did.

"Back so soon?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't you have a different she-cat to mess with?" Firebird hissed angrily, ruffling her fur. "I have a mate!"

Ashfur blinked. "I'm just trying to be friendly." He mewed innocently, "But, I'll ask, who is your mate? I don't see him."

"Runningwind!" Firebird retorted angrily.

"Isn't he dead?" The gray tom frowned. "Darkstripe said he was."

"We _were_ mates!" she hissed. "Until _your_ Clan killed him! Now back off!"

"Were?" Ashfur echoed, his eyes lighting up. He ignored her obvious request to go away.

"I said back off!" She shoved him, and he stumbled against Brindleface, who flinched as if she had been struck, and then stared at her kit in surprise.

"Mother?" Ashfur asked, equally in shock. He glared at Darkstripe, who had been teasing the brown she-cat and slunk away under Ashfur's stare, muttering. "What was he saying?"

"Nothing," Brindleface murmured, looking at her paws. Firebird took the chance she had and darted off, bumping into Stonestar.

"Are we leaving?" she asked hopefully, and he nodded after a thoughtful tilt of his head, signaling for the ForestClan cats to follow him. Firebird hurried to his left side - since Sandstorm was on his right - and followed him home

_Ugh. I absolutely _hate_ Gatherings._

**I think this may be all for POVs. Maybe more later, if you guys want to suggest some cats. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Not to sound like an attention-begger, but could I get some more reviews from you guys? What you liked about the chapter, what you didn't... anything, really, criticism and suggestions are welcome! **

**** ATTENTION: Goldenflower and Brindleface are expecting kits, I need six kits total! If you want your character born into a future litter review with their name, gender, and description! **

"Well, how did it go?" Blackfoot asked curiously, falling into step beside Tigerstar on the way home.

"It went smoothly," Tigerstar responded in a growl. "Stonestar thinks we're so weak... just wait until my plan falls into action - I'll have him begging for mercy!" His eyes lit up with a hungry gleam.

"Yes, Tigerstar," Blackfoot replied uneasily with a nod of his head, looking away. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at his deputy but said nothing. He flicked his tail, signaling for Blackfoot to lead their Clanmates home, and fell into step with Brambleclaw.

"So? How did it go?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well," Brambleclaw answered, flattening his ears, "I practically had her eating out of my paws..." he laughed. He was referring to Redmist - Fireheart's daughter. Tigerstar had caught up with Brambleclaw after the red-brown she-cat had crossed the river and angrily snarled at his son for not killing her, but Brambleclaw, in his panic, had told him he was making her feel false comfort around him. Tigerstar had paused and decided to launch his plan - trick Redmist into trusting Brambleclaw, then turning against ForestClan for him, and finally he would crush both her and Firebird after ForestClan fell to show what she had caused.

_Fireheart's daughter deserves nothing better,_ he sniffed. "Well done." Tigerstar rumbled. "And you arranged to meet with her tomorrow night, yes?" His son nodded. "Good."

They walked the rest of the journey in silence, and Tigerstar became lost in thought.

Leopardstar had had his kits... but purely by mistake. He loved the fiesty leader, but hadn't wanted anyone to find out - but wretched Bark-kit's pelt was exactly like his, dark brown with darker stripes, and Dewkit's was pale brown with black ear-tips. Goldenflower was expecting his kits... another mistake, but he would groom them all into his servants in time.. and then there was Sasha. He had met her in ShadowClan's territory while wandering, and he could tell the she-cat admired him.

_Hopefully she and I will bear no kits,_ he thought._ But I'll manipulate her into spying on ForestClan after I get rid of Pine._ Pine was the black and white tom she was usually with - they weren't mates, merely friends. But that was where it needed to stay.

"Tigerstar," Darkstripe hissed as Tigerstar padded for his den - time had passed and without realizing it they were in camp. "We need to talk."

"Do we?" Tigerstar asked in a growl. Darkstripe's ears flattened, but he nodded. "Then talk. Now." He muttered harshly.

"Well, to start - you treat me like dung." Tigerstar shrugged, and Darkstripe went on. "You mentored me, and I trusted you, I have been by you this entire time! But what do I get?_ Nothing!_ I've lost an eye for you, Tigerstar. I want something in return."

"Oh, you do, do you?" he hissed at Darkstripe, but the one-eyed tom stood his ground. Tigerstar lashed his tail. "What do you want? I offer you Clanmates, a place to sleep, a home - a full belly!"

"I want respect. I want to be your deputy." Darkstripe lifted his chin, his single eye blazing in the dusky light. Tigerstar laughed.

"My deputy? Your apprentices are disappointments. Ferncloud has kits every sixth moon just to stay in the nursery, and Longtail was a coward." He snarled at his old friend. "What makes you think you as a deputy will turn out any better?"

"I can prove myself." The dark tabby hissed. "I'll kill Blackfoot if I have to."

"That's not deputy-like." Tigerstar growled, turning away.

"You did it."

He whirled around so that his muzzle was a mere inch from Darkstripe's. His eyes blazed with fury.

"Cinderpelt really has poisoned your mind, hasn't she?" he hissed.

"No. I'm not as stupid as you think. The den had your scent all over it - and it _wasn't_ from you checking to see if they were alive." Darkstripe retorted, the side of his mouth extending into a smirk. "I want to be deputy, Tigerstar."

"I don't have time for your stupidity!" he snapped. "I'll organize something in the morning. Get to sleep." Tigerstar turned and stalked off, anger lighting his eyes.

* * *

"TigerClan!" He howled, it was sunhigh, and Darkstripe was staring up at him expectantly, with Dustpelt and Ashfur beside him. "Gather below the HighRock! I have something special planned today."

Blackfoot was already seated beneath the HighRock, looking surprised. Mudfur poked his head out from his den, although didn't look happy. Almost every cat was present, excluding those on the sunhigh patrol - Brambleclaw, Rowanclaw, and Spiderpaw.

"Darkstripe thinks he deserves to be deputy," Tigerstar announced coldly. Darkstripe's single eye widened in surprise, and he grinned down at the black tabby. "So, he has offered to fight Blackfoot for it." Blackfoot looked amused and flexed his claws, watching Darkstripe. "The rules are - the last cat alive wins. Unless, one of them cries out, and the fight will stop with the one who cried will be exiled for cowardice. Is this clear?" Blackfoot nodded eagerly, and Darkstripe stared in horror up at Tigerstar.

_You asked for it,_ he glared at the warrior. Darkstripe's eyes hardened.

"Begin!" Tigerstar growled. Darkstripe charged at Blackfoot, who met him with a strong swipe that tore open a jagged line on Darkstripe's forehead. Darkstripe hissed and clawed at Blackfoot's lower chest, but the black-footed tom shrugged it off and landed another powerful blow on Darkstripe's cheek, knocking him to the side.

"Come on, Darkstripe!" Crowpaw jeered. "You fight like a kittypet!"

Darkstripe let out an angry roar and raked his claws down Blackfoot's leg, causing the deputy to momentarily wince, but instead of pausing to examine his wound he reared onto his hind paws, wrapping his fore ones around Darkstripe's neck in a bearhug.

The dark tabby struggled momentarily, and Blackfoot threw the skinny tom down to the ground, where he grunted in pain quietly enough to not be counted as a cry.

"Rip his throat out, Blackfoot!" Crowpaw hissed, and Tigerstar momentarily glanced at the smoky black apprentice, amused and delighted by his jeers.

Darkstripe caught his breath in a moment and threw himself at Blackfoot, scoring his claws down the white tom's shoulders.

Blackfoot snarled at him and shook out his fur, sending drops of blood flying at Darkstripe's fur. The deputy narrowed his blue eyes at the skinny warrior, who lashed his tail once and ran at him again, but as he did Blackfoot's eyes gleamed and he knocked Darkstripe off his paws.

He swiftly pounced on the tabby, sitting directly on his stomach and pushing his front paw down on his opponent's throat with unsheathed claws, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he used the other to drag his claws across Darkstripe's already injured eye, multiple times. Agonizingly slow._ He's well-trained,_ Tigerstar thought with a grin. A sickly white liquid along with blood escaped the clawmarks, and Darkstripe let loose an agonized howl.

"Enough!"

Blackfoot sprang off of Darkstripe and returned to his seat beside the HighRock, looking bored.

"Darkstripe," Tigerstar hissed. The injured tom shakily rose to his paws, the left side of his face slick with blood. He stared up at Tigerstar with intense hate in his eyes. "You foolishly challenged Blackfoot and I over something you knew you don't deserve. You are hereby exiled from TigerClan, and if we catch you in our territory, we will kill you." He bared his teeth.

"Traitor!" Darkstripe snarled, saliva dripping from his jaws. "I deserve to be leader!" The dark tabby glanced wildly around, and Tigerstar noticed with glee Ashfur and Dustpelt were watching him coldly. "You're all fools!" Darkstripe laughed. "All of you!"

Tigerstar twitched an ear and Blackfoot rose to his paws again, slowly approaching Darkstripe as the tom stared at his Clanmates, laughing still in an almost insane way. Blackfoot sank his teeth into Darkstripe's throat, and with unimaginable strength tossed the scrawny warrior into the gorse tunnel.

From there, Darkstripe padded out, his tail between his legs.

"Does anyone else think they deserve to be deputy?" Tigerstar growled, his eyes gleaming.

Not one cat didn't shake their head.

**You see, Cinderpelt badly damaged his eye, so he went blind in it and it was permanently shut. But, Blackfoot finished the job, this removing all traces of the eye. **

**ATTENTION: I still need 6 kits! Read the top of the chapter before reviewing.**

** BUT THERE'S MORE: I need some rogue characters. We have Sasha and Pine, but I'd like some more throughout the story since Tig is going to, ah, get rid of Pine. And give me pairing ideas, for more kits! :D **


End file.
